Jenny Lane's Adventures
by jplf
Summary: Jenny Lane, experte en armement matériel et biologique, est amenée à participer à l'expédition Atlantis. Entre aventures, amitiés et amour, Jenny va vivre la plus belle expérience de sa vie...


**Le Dr Jenny Lane**

**PARTIE 1**

_Dans la base de cheyenne Mountain, Richard Woolsey, assis au bureau du général, s'amusait joyeusement avec une maquette d'avion de l'air force. Devant lui, une pile de dossiers envahissait le bureau. Le général O'Neill arriva alors surpris de constater la présence de l'agent du CSI ici. _

**Jack** : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites assis à mon bureau ?

**Woolsey** : Je travaille.

**Jack** : Rappelez-moi en quoi consiste votre travail déjà ?

**Woolsey** : Je suis chargé de la nouvelle sélection pour l'expédition Atlantis.

**Jack** : Ce n'est pas en ...jouant que vous allez trouver.

**Woolsey** : Je vous en prie O'Neill, cela fait des heures que j'épluche un par un ces dossiers.

**Jack** : Ne me dites pas que parmi cette cinquantaine de dossier aucun ne correspond à vos attentes ?

**Woolsey** : On a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut sur Atlantis, ce que je recherche c'est du nouveau, du jamais vu sur la cité.

**Jack : **Comme une experte en création d'armement matériel et biologique par exemple ?

**Woolsey** : Oui par exemple.

**Jack** : Jenny Lane.

**Woolsey** : Je vous demande pardon ?

**Jack** : Jenny Lane a des références qui sont bien au-dessus des attentes de sélection.

**Woolsey** : Je sais, j'ai lu son dossier.

**Jack** : Et ?

**Woolsey** : Brillante mais beaucoup trop fragile psychologiquement.

**Jack** : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Woolsey** : Qu'elle n'ira surement pas sur Atlantis.

**Jack** : Je vais vous dire une chose Woolsey, après les événements récents qu'a subit Atlantis comme vous le dites si bien la cité a besoin d'une experte de cet ordre-là pour la lutte contre les wraiths. Et puis ça sera au conseil de choisir.

**Woolsey** : O'Neill, nous savons parfaitement tous les deux ce qu'ils en pensent.

**Jack** : J'en doute fort, disons que je viens de recevoir à l'instant la nouvelle version.

**Woolsey** : Laissez-moi deviner, Carter a convaincu tous les autres membres c'est bien ça ?

**Jack** : Elle n'a pas eu besoin de faire cela. Il leur suffira d'aller voir la démonstration du Dr Lane, l'entretien ne sera qu'une formalité.

**Woolsey** : Quelle démonstration ?

**Jack** : Un projet pour l'armée et en particulier pour Atlantis, si ça fonctionne je peux vous assurer que son avenir sera tracé quel que soit vos convenances.

**Woolsey** : Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé ?

**Jack** : J'étais presque sur de vous l'avoir dit.

**Woolsey** : ...Quand est-ce ?

**Jack** : Cette après-midi, à quatorze heures, sur la base militaire Harper.

**Woolsey** : Qui y sera ?

**Jack** : Roswell, Dreamland, Euréka, quelques services secrets comme le MOSSAD ou la MI-6 et le président Hayes.

**Woolsey** : Bien, j'y serai également.

**Jack** : Il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis.

**Woolsey** : C'est trop aimable de votre part O'Neill.

**GENERIQUE**

_Dans l'une des maisons du quartier Fairview Streets, Roxy Lane préparait le petit déjeuné dans sa cuisine traditionnelle tandis que ces deux enfants Shela et Ludovic déjeunaient sur la petite table. A cet instant-là, la scientifique Jenny Lane déboula des escaliers. Elle regagna ainsi la cuisine sous les regards surpris de sa famille._

**Jenny** : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

**Roxy** : Tu avais besoin de repos, je te rappelle que tu as travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

**Jenny** : Il faut que je revois mes calculs, que j'appelle Otto et Clive pour être sure que tout est prêt et...Oh non ce n'est pas vrai !

**Roxy** : Quoi ?

**Jenny** : Mes feuilles pour la présentation.

**Ludovic** : ça ne serait pas ça par hasard ?

**Jenny** : Génial...avec en prime de la confiture à la fraise.

**Shela** : On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour les sauver tata.

**Jenny** : De toute façon, je serai la seule à les voir. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

**Roxy** : Un café ?

**Jenny** : Oui, s'il te plait. Les enfants, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, alors soyez sage.

**Ludovic** : C'est important ?

**Jenny** : Ma vie est en jeu.

_Les deux enfants échangèrent alors un regard et se sourirent mutuellement. Ils regardèrent leur tante sans le moindre geste, sans le moindre mot. Leur mère posa le café devant Jenny tout en lançant un regard suspect à ses deux enfants._

**Roxy** : Profites en, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

_La jeune femme attrapa alors le téléphone et composa un premier numéro toute tremblante. Elle tomba sur une voix d'homme qui la rassura derechef. _

**Jenny** : Dieu merci Otto tu es encore chez toi.

**Otto** : Dois je te rappeler que je ne serai que spectateur ?

**Jenny** : Dois je te rappeler que tout ce qui va se passer est en grande majorité grâce à toi ?

**Otto** : Jenny, tu es à la tête de ce projet, et ceux depuis deux ans maintenant. C'est toi qui as travaillé jour et nuit en laboratoire pour être dans les temps. Moi je n'ai fait que te rassurer et te mener sur le bon chemin. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

**Jenny** : Au moins tu seras là, c'est déjà ça.

**Otto** : Tout ira bien, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter.

**Jenny** : Je suis vraiment obligé de faire la présentation ?

**Otto** : Il est hors de question que Clive la fasse.

**Jenny** : Je sens que je vais être malade.

**Otto** : Tu as pris le traitement que le Dr Ferrer t'a donné ?

**Jenny** : Tu me connais, je suis une vraie boule de nerf, je crois que je suis un cas désespéré.

**Otto** : Surtout ne bégaye pas.

**Jenny** : Otto !

**Otto** : Un peu d'humour ne peut que faire du bien Lane.

**Jenny** : Tu as vérifié mes calculs ?

**Otto** : Oui, pour la dixième fois et tout est parfait, aucune erreur en vue.

**Jenny** : Bien, merci Otto.

**Otto** : ça sert en partie à ça les titulaires.

**Jenny** : Je te laisse, j'ai plein de chose à faire avant de partir.

**Otto** : Courage Lane, et ne stresse pas trop.

**Jenny** : Je vais essayer, à tout à l'heure.

_Elle raccrocha, et regarda les deux enfants, toujours assis silencieusement en face d'elle. _

**Jenny** : C'est bon, j'ai fini.

_Shela et Ludovic reprirent alors leurs chamailleries quotidiennes sous le regard amusé de Jenny. Par la suite, cette dernière se prépara rapidement. Elle enfila une robe en soie et aux teintes sobres muni d'escarpins noirs sur plateau. _

**Jenny** : Comment tu me trouves ?

**Roxy** : Superbe, je suis sure que tu vas cartonner.

**Jenny** : Oui, si j'arrive à ne pas être malade une fois sur l'estrade de présentation.

**Roxy** : Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à gérer ton stress.

**Jenny** : J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

**Roxy** : Bonne chance.

**Jenny** : Merci je vais en avoir besoin.

**Roxy** : Et essaie de manger.

**Jenny** : Après la démonstration.

**Roxy** : Jenny !

_La jeune scientifique sortit alors entourée par une escorte militaire. Elle regagna un 4x4 noir à vitre teintée et prirent la direction de la base aérienne Harper. Une fois sur place, Jenny Lane rejoignit son équipe sur le terrain de démonstration. _

**Clive** : Tiens Lane, tu sais que tu as failli te faire attendre ?

**Jenny** : Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Clive.

**Clive** : Comment tu te sens ?

**Jenny** : Nerveuse.

**Clive** : La première démonstration donne toujours cet effet-là.

**Jenny** : Si seulement c'était que ça.

**Lee** : Bonjour Melle Lane.

**Jenny** : Lee, comment vous allez ?

**Lee** : Bien, je vous remercie. Nous avons préparé les deux F302, les deux pilotes ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour leur entrainement.

**Jenny** : Merci Lee.

**Lee** : Je vous en prie.

**Clive** : Tu as sélectionné qui ?

**Jenny**: Carol Whitehall et Wade Jordan.

_Il la regarda alors avec un air incrédule, Jenny fit de même en guise de réponse ne comprenant pas où voulez en venir son collègue. _

**Clive**: Jordan?

**Jenny**: Oui, Jordan. J'ai pris les deux meilleurs de l'air force pour montrer à tout le monde que mes drones sont les meilleurs.

**Clive** : Oui mais Jordan.

**Jenny** : Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Clive** : Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, il va tout faire pour désactiver les drones, que ça soit éthique ou pas.

**Jenny** : Je sais, je lui ai d'ailleurs réservé une petite surprise.

**Clive** : Tu as l'air bien sure de toi.

**Jenny** : J'ai analysé son comportement la dernière fois. J'ai su jusqu'où il pouvait aller, alors je me suis débrouillée pour que l'arroseur se fasse arroser, tu me suis ?

**Clive** : Fais attention que ce dicton ne se retourne pas contre toi.

**Jenny** : Ne t'inquiète pas mes radars sont activés.

**Clive** : Alors fais en sorte qu'ils y restent.

**Jenny** : Qui s'occupent des drones ?

**Clive** : Abby, elle est en train de les nettoyer.

**Jenny** : Ils sont bien opérationnels au moins ?

**Clive** : Evidemment, j'ai tout revérifié il y a une demi-heure.

**Jenny** : Bien, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à attendre les pilotes pour leur entrainement express et tout sera prêt.

**Clive** : Quand on parle des loups... ou plutôt de la louve.

**Jenny** : Je sens que je vais tuer Wade.

**Clive** : Tu le connais, jamais en avance.

**Jenny** : Jamais à l'heure non plus, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

**Carol** : Je ne suis pas en retard au moins.

**Jenny** : Non, rassure-toi.

**Clive** : Tu n'aurais pas vu Wade par tous les hasards ?

**Carol** : Je le croyais ici.

**Jenny** : C'est officiel, je vais le tuer.

**Carol** : Tu ne vas pas être la seule. Je vais me préparer.

**Jenny** : On se rejoint sur la piste.

**Clive** : Je t'appelle quand je le verrai débarquer.

_Comme convenu, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent sur la piste. Elles effectuèrent les derniers contrôles ensembles, puis Carol se mit en place pour voler dans l'attente de son cher collègue Wade Jordan. _

_Pendant ce temps au SGC, le Dr Carter, le Dr McKay et le Dr Zelenka ainsi que Guy Marchand, spécialiste en technologie avancée, s'étaient réunis en salle de réunion, attendant patiemment le moment M, celui de la démonstration. Aucun d'eux ne savait réellement de quoi il s'agissait, seul le général O'Neill avait eu la chance de connaitre le sujet d'expérimentation. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle les paris étaient ouverts. _

**Sam**: Je dirais ... une arme biochimique.

**Zelenka** : D'après O'Neill, ça nous servira pour la lutte contre les wraiths.

**Guy** : et alors ?

**Rodney** : Melle Lane n'a aucune idée de la physiologie des Wraiths, les armes de cette catégorie ne sont pas les mêmes utilisées chez les humains. C'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas de photos... je voulais juste savoir à quoi elle ressemblait...

**Guy** : Ça pourrait être une sorte de portail temporel.

**Sam** : Sauf que les humains n'ont pas le matériel ... nécessaire à cela.

**Rodney** : Sauf le Dr Lane.

**Sam**: Comment...

**Rodney** : Elle travaille en collaboration avec la zone 51, ils utilisent des technologies extraterrestres.

**Zelenka** : Comme celle des asgard ?

**Rodney** : Non, plus celle des goauld.

**Sam** : Que savez-vous d'autre sur elle Rodney ?

**Guy** : Age, école fréquentée, titulaire de recherche ?

**Rodney** : Otto Finéus.

**Zelenka** : Attendez, le Dr Otto Finéus, l'expert en physique nucléaire et technologies avancées ?

**Rodney** : A votre avis ?

**Zelenka** : Il nous la faut sur Atlantis, le Dr Finéus est le meilleur physicien du siècle. J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler à ses côtés.

**Sam** : J'ai bien peur que vous n'aurez le droit qu'à une rencontre.

**Zelenka** : Je serai prêt à vendre mon âme pour ça.

_Le général O'Neill arriva alors dans la salle. Tous le fixèrent, impatient. _

**Jack** : Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être venu un peu trop tôt ?

**Sam** : Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?

**Jack** : Midi et quart. Vous avez eu le temps de manger ?

**Zelenka** : Bien entendu, on voulait seulement être à l'heure, pour la démonstration.

**Jack** : C'est sûr que dans ces conditions, vous ne pouvez qu'être à l'heure.

**Rodney** : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ?

**Jack** : Faire des paris sur le sujet de démonstration.

**Guy** : C'est déjà fait.

**Jack** : Oh je vois, et qu'est-ce que vous en avez dit ?

**Zelenka** : Sam a proposé une arme biochimique, et Guy un portail temporel.

**Jack** : C'est dans ces moment-là qu'on se rend compte que vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée du sujet. Ça me ravi, comme ça vous aurez l'immense joie de découvrir par vous-même au moment venu.

On se revoit pour le départ.

**Guy** : Un indice ?

**Jack** : Pas question.

_Le militaire sortit alors sous un soupir de Guy et Zelenka. _

_Ce ne fut que trois quart d'heure avant la présentation que Wade Jordan se présenta en salle de contrôle. Il courut par la suite jusqu'aux vestiaires sous le regard de Clive. Ce dernier contacta alors sa collègue et la prévint de cette arrivée. Jenny Lane, sans plus attendre, regagna rapidement le vestiaire. Beaucoup trop énervée pour frapper avant d'entrer, la scientifique entra et s'arrêta face à Wade qui afficha un sourire charmeur. _

**Wade** : Salut Jenny, et si on faisait une petite course dans le ciel contre tes drones. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**Jenny** : J'en dis que tu as une heure de retard.

**Wade** : Je me suis couché tard hier soir et mon réveil a oublié de sonner.

**Jenny** : Tiens dont quelle coïncidence, la prochaine fois ça sera quoi comme excuse ? Tu t'es perdu dans la villa d'une de tes conquêtes ?

**Wade** : C'est drôle, parce que j'ai toujours imaginé que ma future promise ça serait toi.

**Jenny** : Je n'ai pas envie de rire ma carrière est en jeu.

**Wade** : Je suis au courant, raison pour laquelle je suis arrivée trois quart d'heure avant le lancement.

**Jenny** : Carol vient de s'entrainer avec les drones, et une fois encore elle s'est faite bouffée toute crue. Alors je ne préfère pas voir ce que ça va donner avec toi.

**Wade** : Jenny, on sait tous les deux que tes drones ne sont pas assez perfectionnés.

**Jenny** : Tu ne t'es entrainé qu'une seule fois avec eux.

**Wade** : Et ça m'a suffi. Si tu acceptes de diner avec moi ce soir, demain soir et après demain soir alors j'accepte de me faire tout petit pour que tes drones soient au premier plan.

**Jenny** : Alors là tu peux rêver.

**Wade** : Dommage pour toi. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait mieux me choisir en tant que petit ami qu'en pilote ennemi.

**Jenny** : J'ai préparé une surprise spécialement pour toi.

**Wade** : On se rejoint ce soir dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

**Jenny** : Tu feras beaucoup moins le malin quand tu seras dans les airs face à mes créations.

**Wade** : Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Jenny sortit, plus énervée que jamais. Elle croisa alors Carol dans le couloir. _

**Carol** : Clive m'a dit qu'il venait d'arriver !

**Jenny** : Il s'habille.

**Carol** Laisse-moi deviner il a joué le prétentieux ?

**Jenny** : Malheureusement.

**Carol** : Je crois que ça lui a déplu que tu ne cèdes pas à ses avances.

**Jenny** : Il s'en remettra.

**Carol** : Surtout s'il arrive à détruire tes drones.

**Jenny** : Si j'étais lui, je ne parierai pas là-dessus.

_Tandis que l'heure approchée à grands pas, les invités commençaient à prendre place sur les chaises devant la grande estrade où se déroulerait la première partie de la démonstration. Jenny Lane regarda alors dans la foule d'invité afin d'apercevoir les quelques visages familiers présents. Elle reconnut derechef le général Jack O'Neill accompagné d'une dizaine de personne à ses côtés. Puis elle aperçut Otto, son titulaire, l'homme qui l'avait tant aidé durant ces dures années. Un simple clin d'œil du physicien permit à la scientifique de reprendre une certaine confiance en elle. Toute fois sa nervosité reprit derechef le dessus au moment où sa chef de section prit place devant le pupitre. Les petits groupes de personnes encore debout à cet instant-là s'assirent rapidement et un silence total se fit entendre. _

**Chef de section** : Mesdames et messieurs, monsieur le président, bienvenue à la base militaire Harper spécialisé dans l'armement et autres technologies aériennes. Je vais vous présenter un couple que vous n'avez jamais vu jusqu'à présent. S'il vous semble unique au monde ce n'est pas grâce au destin ni grâce à la chance. C'est le fruit d'un travail. Le travail acharné d'une équipe de scientifiques. A la tête de cette équipe, aux commandes de tous ces efforts, une jeune femme, brillante. Elle est experte en armement matérialiste et biologique. Elle s'est consacrée corps et âmes pour ce projet miraculeux dont elle est le cerveau, mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le prompt de l'armement Jenny Lane.

_Une foule d'applaudissement retentirent alors. La chef de section fit signe à Jenny de monter sur scène. _

**Clive** : Courage, il t'adore déjà.

_La jeune scientifique monta alors sur l'estrade. Sa patronne lui serra la main. _

**Chef de section** : Félicitation Melle Lane, vous êtes notre fierté, ne nous décevez pas.

_Melle Lane prit alors place devant le pupitre tandis que les applaudissements se faisaient toujours entendre. _

**Jenny** : Merci...Merci à tous. Avant de vous présenter ce fameux couple, j'aimerai remercier mon équipe sans qui tout ceci n'aurait été possible, mon titulaire, le Dr Otto Finéus et l'entreprise Nerd pour tout le matériel qui nous a été fourni.

_Une autre vague d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Jenny lança des sourires timides à la foule attendant à nouveau le silence. _

**Jenny** : Il est vrai que Nerd est réputé pour ces célèbres catégories d'armement qu'elle fournit chaque année aux plus grands organismes mondiaux dans les diverses luttes entreprises. Mais soyons honnêtes, ce qui serait vraiment passionnant pour vous, ce serait de voir ces deux spécimens en métal et alliage.

_Devant l'estrade où se trouvait Jenny, deux techniciens retirèrent les bâches qui recouvraient les deux drones. La foule les regarda alors._

**Guy** : Ce n'est pas vrai.

**Rodney** : Ce sont bien des drones ! Je m'en doutais…Je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute mais l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

**Zelenka** : Comme toujours Rodney vous et la mauvaise foi ne font qu'une seule et même personne… laissez-moi vous dire que ça n'a pas l'air d'être la camelote des autres entreprises.

**Guy** : J'ai hâte de les voir à l'œuvre.

**Zelenka** : Et moi donc.

**Jenny** : Des drones. Les sabres 3 Nerd. Unique par leur capacité d'attaque, leur résistance aux tirs ennemis, leur rapidité, leur furtivité. Ils peuvent être tant dirigés en mode manuel à distance qu'en automatique par le biais d'une intelligence artificielle. Un moindre problème avec cette dernière, une seule manipulation et vous reprenez le contrôle de l'appareil dans son entier.

_Des ouvriers vinrent retirer les drones de devant l'estrade tandis que Jenny continuait son discours. _

... afin de vous montrer ces deux spécimen en action, nous avons fait appel aux deux meilleurs pilotes de l'air force : Carol Whitehall et Wade Jordan. Leur objectif, détruire les drones. Quant à ses derniers, une simple décharge à distance par le biais d'un missile désarmé, désactivant ainsi les missiles des pilotes. Je vous invite donc à rejoindre le chapiteau derrière moi afin de lancer la démonstration.

_Tous se levèrent et regagnèrent le fameux chapiteau. Celui-ci abritait également les ordinateurs sophistiqués, Melle Lane rejoignit ainsi son équipe. _

**Jenny** : Tout est prêt ?

**Clive** : On peut commencer.

_L'homme lui donna une oreillette que Jenny enfila rapidement dans son oreille devant le regard impatient de la foule. _

**Jenny** : Rubi ici Cieralima tu me reçois ?

**Carol** : Ici Rubi, cinq sur cinq Cieralima.

**Jenny** : Cieralima à Snape.

**Wade** : Reçu cinq sur cinq Cieralima.

**Jenny** : Paré pour le décollage, à mon décompte cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un Paré.

_Le bruit du décollage des deux F302 retentit sous le chapiteau, quelques secondes plus tard les deux avions de chasse passèrent devant les invités. _

**Guy** : Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

**Carol** : Snape, vérification des armes

**Wade** : Bien reçu.

**Clive** : Rubi, arme prête à tirer au point de rencontre.

**Carol** : Ferris ici Rubi, arme en position, sois prudent Snape.

**Wade** : Euh ...non.

**Jenny** : Lee, activez les drones.

**Lee** : C'est comme si c'était fait.

_Pendant que Lee pianotait sur son ordinateur dernier cri, les deux drones s'activèrent, s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres du sol. _

**Jenny** : Lancement.

_Les deux drones s'envolèrent dans une vitesse phénoménale, des murmures dans le groupe d'invités se firent alors entendre_.

**Lee** : Les drones arriveront au point de rencontre dans une dizaine de secondes.

**Jenny** : Activez l'intelligence artificielle et tapez l'objectif à atteindre.

**Lee** : IA activée... confirmation des directives à suivre.

_Les écrans d'ordinateurs présents devant les invités montraient principalement les signaux des avions et drones et les images transmises par les sabres 3 Nerd sous l'œil curieux de Guy. _

**Guy** : La qualité d'images est parfaite, c'est incroyable, on se croirait dans un jeu vidéo.

**Woolsey**: Ah oui ? Vous trouvez que c'est plus pratique de voir les événements sous cet angle ?

**Zelenka** : Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

**Guy** : disons que la facilité est plus marquée qu'en aux commandes manuelles. Tous les mômes aimeraient avoir un joujou pareil pour noël.

**Lee** : Arrivée des drones au point de rendez-vous.

**Wade** : Que la fête commence ! ... Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que tu leur donne à bouffer à ces deux-là ? Tu les drogues ou quoi ?

**Jenny** : Seulement du F35 Snape, je t'avais prévenu.

**Wade** : Rubi, tu sais que je t'adore, si tu as la voie libre, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de tirer.

**Carol** : Rassure-toi Snape, je m'aligne.

_Alors que le radar de Carol indiquait que l'un des sabres était dans son champ de tir, elle s'aligna méticuleusement et tira. Le sabre évita facilement le missile envoyé. Pendant ce temps, tout était retransmis sous les yeux de la foule. Face à cela, Jenny et Clive échangèrent un sourire complice_.

**Carol** : Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Wade** : Et Rubi, ça te dirait de bosser en équipe ? On ne les aura jamais en solo, viens à côté de moi, on va trouver une solution.

_Les deux avions s'alignèrent alors, tandis que les drones revenaient à la charge à l'arrière. _

**Carol** : Tu as un plan ?

**Wade** : Reste ici, et fais toi belle !

_D'une simple manipulation, le F302 de Wade atterrit derrière les deux drones. Suite à cela, Carol eut de grande difficulté à éviter les sabres. Ce fut après quelques secondes de course poursuite fascinante que l'un des sabre 3 Nerd lança une décharge électrique sur l'avion de chasse de la pilote. _

**Clive** : Désactivation de l'armement du F302 a, Rubi ici Ferris, tu es hors course, retour immédiat sur la piste d'atterrissage, terminé.

**Carol** : Je vais le tuer !

**Wade** : Alors Cieralima c'est ça ta surprise ?

**Jenny** : ...

**Clive** : Dis-moi Snape, est ce que tu te servirais de ton ailier comme appât ?

**Wade** : J'adore mon job.

_Alors que les sabre 3 Nerd se retrouvèrent dans la cible de tir de Wade le jeune homme tira deux fois. Les drones les esquivèrent gracieusement et se retrouvèrent à nouveau derrière le F302 toujours en course. La course poursuite reprit alors et les difficultés ressentis chez Carol se firent de nouveau sentir par le pilote. _

**Jenny** : Ne cherche pas Snape, ces sabres peuvent voler partout où tu vas.

**Wade** : Alors dans ce cas, allons quelque part où je ne peux pas voler.

_Les radars s'affolèrent alors, et on remarqua que les trois avions s'envolaient dans la zone critique. _

**Guy** : Dommage.

**Woolsey** : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Zelenka** : Le F302 les emmène dans la zone critique.

**Sam** : Cette zone provoque la décharge instantanée de l'appareil dans son entier.

**Jack** : Attendez de voir la fin c'est le plus drôle.

**Woolsey** : Vous trouvez ça drôle le fait que la démonstration échoue ?

**Jack** : Qui vous a dit qu'elle a échoué ? A ce que je sache, la démonstration n'est pas terminée.

**Woolsey** : Les sabres n'ont aucune chance de survivre à la zone critique.

**Otto** : Tout dépend si elle existe pour eux.

**Woolsey** : Excusez-moi ?

**Zelenka** : C'est ...impossible.

_Pendant ce temps, la chef de section, Clive et Lee lancèrent un regard inquiet à la scientifique. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres. _

**Jenny** : Lee ?

**Lee** : Melle Lane.

**Jenny** : A mon signal...

_Les radars continuèrent de s'affoler à leur plus haut niveau_.

**Clive** : Arrête tes conneries Snape, l'aviation a déclaré le seuil à quinze mille pieds.

**Wade** : Pour la simple raison que les sabres ne peuvent pas voler plus haut.

**Jenny** : Toi non plus je te signale.

**Wade** : Mon offre de tout à l'heure tient toujours Cieralima.

**Jenny** : C'est tentant mais non, je préfère voir la suite.

**Wade** : A tes risques et péril, je vois déjà tes drones s'affoler, c'est mauvais.

**Jenny** : Snape.

**Wade** : Oui.

**Jenny** : Echec et Maths.

**Wade** : Quoi ?

**Jenny** : Lee, lancer la procédure d'activation du bouclier précursor.

**Lee** : Activation du bouclier.

**Clive** : Les constantes des drones sont revenues à la normale.

**Rodney** : Dites-moi que je rêve.

**Zelenka** : Comment elle a fait ça ? Aucun matériel terrien ne peut faire une telle chose.

**Jack** : Secret défense docteur.

**Guy** : Là on peut vraiment dire que le Dr Lane nous a bluffés.

**Sam** : C'est vraiment impressionnant, je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

**Jack** : Alors Woolsey, convaincu ?

**Woolsey** : Je n'ai aucune assurance que cela puisse fonctionner contre les dartes.

**Jack** : On aurait bien voulu tester mais trop public à notre gout.

**Jenny** : C'est terminé Snape.

_Le pilote s'éjecta alors de l'appareil désactivé tandis que tous les invités applaudirent devant la démonstration passionnante que jenny leur avait offert. _

**Jenny** : Lee, rappelez les drones sur le terrain.

**Lee** : A vos ordres.

_Le président alla ainsi saluer la jeune femme, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. _

**Hayes** : Dr Lane.

**Jenny** : Monsieur le président.

**Hayes** : Vous et votre équipe avait fait un travail remarquable, je suis vraiment très impressionné et reconnaissant envers vous. Grâce à cette nouvelle technologie, nous allons pouvoir combattre le terrorisme avec beaucoup plus de facilité et de soulagement.

**Jenny** : Nous en sommes honorés monsieur.

**Jack** : Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. Excellent travail Jenny.

**Jenny** : Merci général. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

**Chef de section** : Monsieur le président, laissez-moi vous présenter l'équipe scientifique.

**Hayes** : Avec grand plaisir, je vous retrouve plus tard Dr Lane.

**Jenny** : Entendu. Qu'en ont pensé tes amis ?

**Jack** : Le final les a laissé bouche bée.

**Jenny** : Parfait. Ça t'évitera de me pistonner pour le poste.

**Jack** : A ce que je me souvienne je n'ai jamais fait cela.

**Jenny** : Ah oui ? Même pas pour la zone 51 ?

**Jack** : Tu n'avais que 23 ans. Il fallait bien te lancer. Et d'après ce que je viens de voir, j'ai bien fait. Ta famille, ton équipe et Otto ne peuvent être que fier de toi. Moi le premier.

**Jenny** : Merci, ces derniers temps ça n'a vraiment pas été facile.

**Jack** : Peu de personne aurait tenu aussi longtemps enfermé dans un laboratoire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept après ce que tu as vécu.

**Jenny** : Je sais, c'est ce que le Dr Ferrer m'a dit hier soir…mais je reste quand même peu optimiste pour l'entretien. Woolsey connait mes faiblesses.

**Jack** : Ce sont des faiblesses qui datent de plus d'un an. Il y aura le Dr Carter et le Dr Mckay avec lui.

**Jenny** : McKay, ça me dit quelque chose.

**Jack** : Le directeur scientifique de l'expédition. Il est un peu particulier mais très doué.

**Jenny** : Quel physicien n'est pas loufoque de nos jours ?

**Jack** : Celui-là est quand même un sacré cas.

_Tandis que les différents groupes d'invités discutèrent entre eux durant de longues heures devant un buffet bien garni, les divers organismes passèrent un par un devant la jeune femme, lui présentant ainsi un nouveau poste. Quand tout fut terminée, Jenny Lane rentra chez elle, totalement écroulé par l'émotion mais heureuse d'être parvenue à atteindre ses objectifs. Elle prit rapidement une douche chaude et enfila un débardeur à grosse bretelle et un short. La jeune femme rejoignit ensuite son canapé où elle commença par écouter les derniers messages. Bien entendu toute sa famille lui avait demandé des nouvelles de sa démonstration. Jenny Lane finit par se lever et se préparer une bonne pizza au jambon et chèvre. Elle attrapa une pomme et une petite salade de mâche et d'avocat qu'elle s'empressa de mettre sur un plateau avec l'assaisonnement adéquat. Son repas prêt, la jeune scientifique s'installa devant un Harry Potter, pour précision il s'agissait du premier qu'elle avait maintes et une fois vu. _

_Le lendemain matin, Samantha Carter, Rodney McKay et Richard Woolsey s'installèrent d'un côté d'une grande table en acajou. Une tasse de café posé devant chacun d'eux, une pile de dossier devant le Dr Carter qui se trouvait entre les deux hommes, une chaise posée face à eux attendant l'heure fatidique des entretiens. Il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures quand la première personne convoquée arriva. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les cheveux bruns courts, les épaules larges, la démarche assurée, l'homme ne paraissait nullement intimidé._

**Homme** : Commandant Josh Stewart.

**Richard** : Bienvenu commandant.

**Homme** : Merci Monsieur, content d'être ici Monsieur.

**Richard** : J'imagine, je vous en prie installez-vous.

**Sam** : Bien

…

**Woolsey** : Personne suivante s'il vous plait.

_Jenny Lane respira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la salle d'entretien. Le lieu était plutôt accueillant pour une base militaire. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un petit haut blanc en soie munie d'une jupe moulante à motif noir et blanc. Le tout était accompagné d'une jolie paire d'escarpin noir sur plateau. Elle longea d'un coup d'œil rapide les membres du jury de sélection. Richard Woolsey restait totalement impassible. Le Dr Carter lui lança un sourire encourageant tandis que Rodney l'admira de haut en bas, la trouvant charmante mais jeune, peut-être un peu trop. _

**Sam** : Bonjour Dr Lane, bienvenue à la base de Cheyenne Mountain, je suis le général Samantha Carter directrice de l'expédition dont vous pourriez faire partie, à ma gauche Richard Woolsey agent de la CSI et à ma droite le docteur Rodney McKay directeur scientifique de l'expédition. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

**Jenny** : Merci.

**Woolsey** : Pour commencer, très belle démonstration hier, je dois avouer que vous nous avez tous bluffés.

**Jenny** : Ravi de voir que cette expérience a eu l'effet esconté.

**Woolsey : **Voici comment les choses vont se passer. Vous allez nous présenter votre cursus avec vos ressentis, nous vous poserons ensuite quelques questions. Pour conclure vous pourrez poser toutes les questions qui vous passeront par la tête, nous sommes d'accord ?

**Jenny** : Bien sûr.

**Rodney** : Très bien je commence.

**Richard** : Rodney, je vous en prie.

**Rodney** : Technologies asgard ? C'était très bien pensé. Si j'avais été à votre place j'aurais peut-être opté pour la technologie goauld.

**Jenny** : Si seulement j'avais pu, j'aurai même pu les rendre invisible en activant le processeur gamma et en réadaptant la modélisation du drone et des missiles. La technologie précursor est trop complexe. Il me faudrait des dizaines d'années pour reconvertir tous les signaux, les séquencer de nouveau et tout recommencer.

**Rodney** : Attendez un peu, c'est quoi les précursor ? Pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu parler ?

**Sam** : Les précursor sont une ancienne civilisation découverte il y a peu de temps par SG1 sur P3X34. Le Dr Lane a été autorisée à aller sur cette planète avec des équipes de reconnaissance. L'étude de leur technologie a révélé de nombreux points forts concernant les domaines de l'armement, de la médecine et de l'aérien. Cette base a accepté que le Dr Lane continue ses recherches ce qui a abouti en partie au succès de la démonstration d'hier après midi.

**Woolsey** : Content de voir que vous êtes mieux informés que moi à ce niveau-là Sam, si vous n'avez pas été informé de ces découvertes Dr McKay, c'est peut-être parce que vous aviez mieux à faire avec la défense de la cité.

**Rodney** : Vous avez travaillé dans combien d'organismes ?

**Jenny** : Une bonne dizaine…minimum.

**Woolsey** : Pourquoi avoir changé à chaque fois ?

**Jenny** : Ce n'était que des petits travaux.

**Rodney** : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Dreamland?

**Jenny** : Je travaillais dans le secteur biologie évolutive…pour une de mes thèses.

**Sam** : Pourquoi voulez-vous être membre de l'expédition ?

**Jenny** : Une occasion pareille ça ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie. Je veux la saisir.

**Woolsey** : Sam, Rodney Laissez-nous.

**Sam** : Je vous demande pardon ?

**Woolsey** : S'il vous plait, ce n'est seulement que pour quelques minutes.

_Rodney et Sam échangèrent un regard avant de quitter la salle. Richard Woolsey retira ses lunettes afin de frotter des yeux d'une seule main. Jenny savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait demandé à Sam et Rodney de partir. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis le début. _

**Woolsey** : Comment vous allez Jenny ?

**Jenny** : Bien mieux qu'il y a un an.

**Woolsey** : Un an c'est récent surtout pour ce genre d'événement.

**Jenny** : Venez en au fait Richard.

**Woolsey** : Pour moi vous êtes encore trop fragile, pas question de vous laisser partir. Comprenez-moi Jenny, si je prends cette décision, c'est d'abord pour vous.

**Jenny** : A ce que je sache vous n'avez aucun doctorat en psychiatrie et encore moins en médecine. Alors vous êtes très mal placé pour juger de mon état.

**Woolsey** : Votre entretien est terminé, je vous rappellerez pour les résultats.

**Jenny** : Entre nous je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

_Jenny récupéra ses affaires et sortit en claquant la porte. Sam et Rodney qui se trouvaient toujours dans le couloir visiblement énervés par le comportement de Woolsey regardèrent la jeune femme, effarés. Rodney lui courut presque après. _

**Rodney** : Lane attendez !

**Sam** : Rodney ?

**Rodney** : Je reviens…où est ce que vous allez ? J'ai encore plein de question à vous poser.

**Jenny** : Monsieur Woolsey a mis fin à mon entretien avec la délicatesse d'un babouin.

**Rodney** : Soyez raisonnable, allons boire un café et je vous passerez moi-même l'entretien.

**Jenny** : Laissez tomber.

_Jenny reprit son chemin. Il ne suffit d'une seule minute à Rodney pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Certes le physicien était imbu de sa personne mais Lane avait quelque chose qui lui manquait dans son équipe. Il courut alors derrière elle jusqu'à l'atteindre quand elle arriva à la sortie du bâtiment. _

**Rodney** : Lane, attendez !

_Jenny obéit et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle aperçut Rodney se tenant au grillage visiblement essoufflé. _

**Rodney** : Comment vous faites pour marcher aussi vite sur ces talons ? Ça doit faire quoi ? Bien 10 centimètres ?

_Des bruits de pneus se firent alors soudainement entendre tandis que Jenny et Rodney se trouvaient désormais à l'extérieur de la base. Une camionnette grise sortit alors d'un virage à toute allure. Puis tout se passa très vite dans la tête des deux scientifiques. Des tirs se mirent à retentir des deux côtés, Rodney était parvenu à ramener Jenny près d'une voiture afin de la protéger. Puis, soudainement, ce fut le trou noir. _


End file.
